Electrical contact was made between the front and hindlimbs of 12 hogs with commercial type aluminum steel reinforced or copper stranded conductors. Potentials from 10 to 14,400 volts were applied. Blisters and burns occurred above 80 volts. Current was limited immediately following tissue charring. At 1,000 volts the tissue was penetrated within four msec or blown away. At 2,100 volts the electrical impedance was approximately 200 ohms and the current was 10 amperes. At 7,200 volts the impedance ranged from 133 to 200 ohms with currents up to 48 amperes. Similar currents were measured at 14,400 volts. The impedances were lower with contact between a large plate on the hindlimb and various parts of the body in contrast to wire-to-wire contact. Peak tissue temperatures reached 100 degress C within 0.1 to 0.2 seconds and remained elevated for up to ten minutes following current cessation.